Eye Drops
Eye Drops , also known as Eyedrops, Eyedrop, or Eyedrp, are a recurring item from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Eyedrops are used to cure the Blind status effect. Eye Drops have been a recurring item in the series since Final Fantasy II, and their purpose is the same in each installment. The item also appears in the Dawn of Souls remake of the original Final Fantasy. Appearances Final Fantasy Eye Drops did not appear until the Dawn of Souls remake. Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Eye Drops can be bought at all stores, and can also be found or dropped from enemies. Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X 60 can be used to customize Darktouch to a character's weapon. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI Eye Drops removes blindess from an affected character. It can be bought for 1,000 gil from the Curio Vendor Moogle in Port San d'Oria, Port Windurst, and Port Bastok, for 2,335 - 2,854 gil from Gavrie in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, Olwyn in Bastok Markets, Boytz in Bastok Mines, Pahya Lolohoiv in Kazham, Pikini-Mikini in Mhaura, Pirvidiauce in Northern San d'Oria, Galvin in Port Bastok, Gekko in Port Jeuno, Coullave in Port San d'Oria, Maera when Ship bound for Mhaura, Leillaine in Upper Jeuno, Dohdjuma in Selbina, Ostalie in Southern San d'Oria, Upih Khachla in Windurst Waters, and Wije in Tiren in Windurst Woods, or for 600 - 3,584 gil from Maymunah. It can be found in treasure caskets in East Sarutabaruta, North Gustaberg, South Gustaberg, West Sarutabaruta, Batallia Downs, Beaucedine Glacier, East Ronfaure, Konschtat Highlands, La Theine Plateau, Tahrongi Canyon, Western Altepa Desert, and Yuhtunga Jungle. Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics The ability required to use it can be learned from the Chemist job for 80 JP. It can also sometimes be found certain battlefields with the Treasure Hunter ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Adventure Eyedrp removes the Dark status and can be bought for 60 GP, it has 3 uses. The Final Fantasy Legend Eyedrop can be bought for 500 GP. It removes the condition of Blindness from a party member and it has 3 uses. Final Fantasy Legend II EyeDrop has a potion icon before its name. It can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 200 GP. It has 4 uses, and also increases a Robot's HP by 9 when equipped on them. The item heals Blnd from one target. Final Fantasy Legend III EyeDrop heals the Dark status. It can be bought for 200 GP at Cirrus, Darius, Dharm, Donmac, Elan (Past and Future), Floatland Town, Knaya, Muu (Past, Present, and Future), and New Dharm. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Eye Drops can be bought for 20 G in Guera, Arbor, and Urbeth, dropped from Huginn, and found in Guera, Arbor, and Liberte. Bravely Default Eye Drops cure the target of blind. It can be bought from Caldisla, Ancheim, Comrade, Florem, Grandship, Hartschild, Starkfort, Eternia, Adventurer (Norende Village Trader Shop Lv. 2) for 20 pg. It can be found in Caldisla and as a reward for tutorial quests. When used in compounding: * Eye Drops + Eye Drops = Eye Drops * Eye Drops + Remedy = Remedy * Eye Drops + Elixir = Elixir * Eye Drops + Megalixir = Megalixir * Eye Drops + Potion, Hi-Potion, or X-Potion = Cure Blind * Eye Drops + Ether or Turbo Ether = Resist Blind * Eye Drops + Echo Herbs, Wakeup Bell, or Balsam = Smelling Salts Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Eye Drops make all traps visible. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Eye Drops FFIII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy III. Eyedropff5.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Eyedrops Artwork.jpg|Official art from ''Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Eye Drops.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Eye Drop.png|Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Eye Drops.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Eye Drops.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Eye Drops Icon.png|Eye Drops icon in ''Final Fantasy IX. FFX_Eye_Drops.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Eyedrop.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXI Eyedrops.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Eye Drops.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Eye Drops.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Eye Drops.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Eye Drops Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Eye Drops Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLII EyeDrop US Artwork.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFT4HoL Eye Drops Icon.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFRK Eyedrops.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Eye Drops.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Eye drops are saline-containing drops used as an ocular route to administer. Category:Recovery items